Rainy Day Affairs
by PrajnaK
Summary: Revolving around one of the worst storms of the year, this is a story about how two people can end up rescuing each other. Very short chapters - easy to read quickly. Hope you all enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Series of events that happen all because of a rainy day.  
_

_Review!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

She ran as fast as she could. Lightning lit up the sky and was followed shortly by a loud crash. Serena screamed.

Why did she always have to put things off until the last minute? She could have been home and dry, wrapped in her warm fleece pajamas and cuddled with her big stuffed bunny while she happily hid in her closet until the storm stopped. Instead, had been stuck at school, finishing up a project that should have been done days ago.

The sky lit up again and she started to cry as the ground beneath her shook from the thunder. Her cry was not the normal wail that her friends were so used to hearing, but instead the heavy whimpering of a terrified girl.

Her thin school uniform was plastered to her skin, having been soaked through by the torrent of freezing rain. Her teeth chattered and her stomach quivered. Her body was shivering, the effects of the cold weather already having numbed her exposed flesh.

Still, she kept running.

The large puddles beneath her went unnoticed as Serena splashed through them. Unfortunately for her, however, one puddle hid a rather large crack in the sidewalk.

She went tumbling to the ground, her knee slamming into an unseen piece of glass. Her hands reached out to catch herself, but the momentum was too strong and they only managed to slow her down before she crashed into the flooded concrete.

A pain shot up her right arm when she tried to push herself up and she fell back to the ground. Her body trembled with sobs as she lay helpless under the downpour of the bitter rain.

~*.*~

Darien walked quickly to his apartment, glad to be under the warmth of his heavy raincoat and the shield of his large umbrella.

"30% chance of rain, my ass." He shook his head at the weatherman. If he thought it would do any good, he would write the weather station and reprimand them for their incompetence.

He turned the corner and was glad to be almost home when he saw a tiny form crumpled up on the side walk ahead of him. He hurried over and gasped when he recognized the unusual hairstyle.

His heart started beating faster as he knelt down next to her and rolled her over.

She was still breathing, but she looked so pale and her lips had taken on a sickly blue color. He quickly scooped her up in his arms and noted how deathly cold she was. The hospital was too far of a walk and his only mode of transportation was his motorcycle. Knowing that his motorcycle would be useless in this weather, especially if he tried to carry an unconscious girl, he rushed into his apartment building.

He just hoped that he had gotten to her in time.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

*Points below to the big button with ugly green font in it*


	2. Chapter 2

_Unlike __**A New Life**__, I can get these chapters up pretty quick!_

_Please R&R!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

Darien carried her quickly inside. He was surprised at how light she was and didn't have any problems holding her in one arm while he unlocked his door.

He went straight into the bathroom and started filling the tub with lukewarm water. While the water-level slowly rose, he grabbed a towel and dried her off as much as he could.

It was only then that he noticed the gash on her knee.

His heart ached for the normally cheery girl in his arms. It seemed almost like one of life's cruel jokes to make someone like her suffer and Darien knew what happened to people when life constantly played those cruel jokes on them.

They become like him.

But despite how much he teased her, he knew Serena was strong. No matter how many horrible things happened to her, Serena would only remember the good things in life. That was just who she was.

Of course, then again, she probably hasn't gone through anything like he has.

Something in his heart told him, though, that even if she experienced the suffering he had, she would have still found a way to be happy. In that, he both hated and envied her.

He barely remembered what happiness was like.

He sighed and placed a towel over her bleeding knee. Noticing the tub was half-full, he turned the water off and slowly lowered her in, keeping her knee above the water.

~*.*~

She hadn't been able to feel the cold anymore. Of course, then again, she wasn't able to feel much of anything.

Except for the safe warmth she felt against her side.

But soon, that safe warmth was gone.

And then it felt like she was on fire, as if millions of tiny people were spread across her body and holding torches to her skin.

Her eyes snapped open and she screamed.

She struggled to comprehend what was going on as she fought against something holding her down.

"Calm down, Meatball Head."

'Meatball Head'? She looked down to see she was in a tub of water and was being held in place by a strong arm. Her eyes trailed up that arm and into the eyes of her sworn enemy.

* * *

_Let me know what you think so far! _

_I know these are short, but… that's the whole point._

_:D_

_*Points below*_

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all enjoy!_

_I'd really like to know what you think!_

_Please R&R!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"What… happened?"

Darien looked down at her, "I found you unconscious on the sidewalk."

Serena blushed, "So… you actually helped me?"

Darien rolled his eyes, "What? You expected I would just leave you out there?"

Serena shrugged, "Well… yeah… I mean, we're always fighting."

He sighed, "Serena, just because we argue all the time, doesn't mean I don't car-… That is, it doesn't mean that I want anything to happen to you."

Serena's eyebrows shot up, "Reeeeally? So if I had died out there tonight, you would have actually missed me?"

Darien chuckled, "Nah, I would have missed the teasing! After all, my brain get's so overworked in classes… It's good to have a less than stimulating conversation every once in awhile so that my brain can take a break."

Serena crossed her arms, "So then how come you tease me on the weekends, too?"

He shrugged, "To save up my brain's energy for the next week of classes." The way he said it made it sound like it was an obvious answer. Darien reached over and slowly ran a finger down her forearm to the tip of her middle finger, sending shivers down her spine. "Did you feel that?"

Serena could only nod.

"Good!" He got up suddenly and left her sitting there quite confused.

She stared at the arm he had just touched, 'Why would my body react that way to _him_?' She heard him come back in and looked up to see him carrying a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"We need to get you out of those clothes and get them dry." He lifted her up from the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"Hold it a minute there, buster! What do ya mean 'we'? I can change just fine by myself, thank you very much!"

Darien was drying her hair with the towel and simply shrugged, "Suit yourself." He placed the towel down next to her and stood. "I'll be waiting out here. Call me when you're done."

She watched him leave and shut the door. 'Ha! He thought he could get away with that… there is NO way I am letting him help me change! Honestly…' She shook her head and went to unbutton her uniform, but found that the tips of her fingers burned when she put any pressure on them. For five minutes she kept trying, refusing to give in to Darien's help, but always had to take a break when her fingers hurt too much.

She finally sighed and looked slowly up at the door, "Darien…?"

~*.*~

Darien had been standing on the other side of the door, leaning against it. When he heard her softly call his name, a slow smile graced his lips. 'This is going to be interesting…'

* * *

_But just how interesting will it be...?_

_I really think that more people would review if the button was a bit prettier... I mean, look at the poor thing! __It would probably feel a LOT less lonely if you clicked on it...  
And hey, while you're at it you might as well leave me a review, too!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you all enjoy the update!_

_Please R&R!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

"Do you want me to come in and help you?"

"No! Of course I don't _want_ you to help me! But unfortunately I don't really have much of a choice…"

Darien smirked. "Okay, I'm coming in."

Serena sighed when he came in and knelt next to her. "This is embarrassing…"

Darien rolled his eyes. "Serena, just hold your shirt so it doesn't fall open and everything will be fine."

She hesitantly put her hands to her stomach on each side of the buttons and felt her heart beat faster when he reached forward to undo the first button. "Wait!"

Darien's hands froze on the first button and he looked at her questioningly.

Serena swallowed hard and smiled sheepishly. "Can you turn the lights off…?"

Darien rolled his eyes. "Serena, I'm a med student. If I do see anything, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Please, Darien?"

Darien sighed and reached behind with his right hand to flip the light switch, using his other hand to guide him back to the button. As he started to undo the buttons, he was thankful that she had asked him to turn the light off. Being this close to her, let alone unbuttoning her shirt, it was all he could do to control his breathing.

Serena's heart fluttered when his hands brushed against hers as he worked his way down her shirt. She felt him hesitate on the last button but when he was finally done she was surprised at the ache she felt as he pulled away.

Darien cleared his throat. "Can you get everything else off okay?"

Serena's face flushed suddenly and was thankful that Darien couldn't see her. "Oh... Darien… I... my bra…"

Darien grinned, "Ah, the sacrifices I make rescuing damsels in distress."

Serena gasped, held her shirt together with one hand and swatted in his general direction with the other, hitting his arm. "Darien!"

Darien chuckled, "Turn around and take off your shirt." He was thankful that he was able to keep his voice steady enough to make it sound like he knew what he was doing. Now that his eyes had grown accustom to the dark, he was able to watch the outline of her body carefully spinning around so that her back was facing him. He heard her sigh and watched as she slowly peeled the wet fabric of her uniform off of her body. His breath quickened and he cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Serena's heart was racing. "Yes…" Serena's eyes closed and she drew a quick breath at the tingles that radiated down her spine when his warm fingers dragged down her back towards the bra hook. She felt him struggle with it for a moment before it released. She snapped her arms against her side to prevent the bra from slipping forward and heard Darien get up quickly behind her.

"Okay, well the change of clothes are right beside you, do you need anything else?"

Serena blushed, "No… although I'm sure you wouldn't mind, I think I can manage the rest, thank you."

Darien laughed as he reached for the doorknob and opened the door. "I'll be just out in the living room so when you're ready to come out, let me know and I'll come get you." She had almost forgotten about her hurt knee and numb feet as she watched him leave. Before the door shut, she saw his arm snake his arm around the corner and turn the light back on. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_So that was a little more interesting than I had originally intended. ;) _

_Hope you all enjoyed it! I wonder what will happen next..._

_Please, please, please, please review! It makes me feel good :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you all enjoy the update!_

_I will be working on updating Mistaken Identity next!_

_Please R&R!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

While Serena was getting into dry clothes, Darien kept his mind busy by starting a fire in the fireplace. Being alone in the bathroom with her, even with the lights off, was exhilarating all on its own, but taking her clothes off? That just made his body feel things that he just simply shouldn't feel towards Serena.

Serena was a girl; a child in every sense of the word. True, she was just a few years younger than he was, but she was only 16. She had the perfect family, the perfect friends… she had the perfect life. He doubted that she's known true pain outside of the perfect world her parents had created for her and someone like that, who hasn't really experienced what life is really like, couldn't ever be anyone he was interested in.

Darien was pulled out of his inner monologue when he heard Serena call out to him. He pushed himself up from the floor and made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "Are you ready to come out?"

Serena sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice…" She had managed to hoist herself up on her good leg to look in the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door. She looked absolutely ridiculous. The clothes he had brought in for her were way too big for her. The collar of the t-shirt kept falling down her shoulder and the gym shorts, tied as tightly as she could get them, still hung so low on her hips that she might as well have been wearing pants.

Darien opened the door slowly and had to restrain himself from laughing. He knew the clothes would be too big for her but he had no way to know it would be this bad.

"Shut up, Darien. Just shut up."

He chuckled as he scooped her up and started to carry her out to the living room. "Hey, they're better than wet clothes, right?"

Serena sighed as he placed her down next to the heavenly fire. "Yeah, I suppose so." She knew, despite their constant bickering, that she liked Darien. She had dreamed of something like this happening… aside from the getting physically hurt part, but she had hoped that she would look a little cuter than this when it did.

"By the way, do we need to call your parents to let them know where you are?"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "And tell them what, exactly? That I'm in the apartment of a 20-year-old college student, wearing his clothes and sitting next to a fire? THAT would go down really well…"

Darien smirked. "You know what I mean. Won't someone be worried about you?"

Serena shrugged. "My parents are out of town as usual and my brother is at a sleepover. No one will be home to worry."

Darien nodded, secretly excited that he didn't have to give up her company anytime soon. True, she was too naïve for him but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy her company. When she broke eye-contact to glance over at the fire he had to remind himself to breathe. Serena was gorgeous, even in the harshest of lights, but the way the firelight played across her face made Serena look more angelic than human. The gold strands in her hair glowed against the flickering flames and her delicately soft skin practically shimmered.

He shook his head quickly and cleared his throat. "Would you like something to drink?"

Serena glanced up at him. Despite the warmth radiating from the fire, she couldn't help but get chills as their eyes met. The intensity she saw in them caught her off-guard and made her heart beat even faster. She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms and smiled shyly. "Do you have any hot chocolate?"

Darien grinned. Of course that's what she would want. "One hot chocolate, coming right up."

* * *

_Well, isn't Darien just assuming too much? I would get upset at him except I kind of made him do it... _

_Please review! I like hearing what you all think =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Eager to hear what you all think!_

_Before you get mad at me, the next chapter for **A New Life** is already in the hands  
of my Beta Reader and will be posted within the week! Also, I have most of the next  
chapter written for **Mistaken Identity** so I will get that posted soon as well! _

_Thank you all for being so patient!  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
**_

* * *

While Darien retreated into the kitchen to get her hot chocolate, Serena took the opportunity to glance around his apartment. She quickly noticed, however, that it was completely void of anything that would make it a home. No decorations, no pictures, no nothing. Serena shuddered. The apartment appeared as uninviting as the person that lived in it. She couldn't help but wonder why tonight was so different. Usually Darien couldn't stand her and only made fun of her but now not only is he taking care of her but he's actually, for the most part, being nice.

When Darien returned a moment later, he was carrying a first aid kit and a blanket. Serena pouted as he kneeled down next to her. "No hot chocolate?"

Darien grinned as he set the first aid kit on the floor. "The water is heating up on the stove. Don't worry, I would never deny you anything that had to do with chocolate." He chuckled as a blush the crept on the blonde's cheeks. Seeing her shiver, he shook the blanket open and leaned forward to wrap it around her shoulders.

Serena gasped softly when she felt his warm breath on her cheek and his fingers gently brush her neck. Startled at the quickened pace of her heart, she turned towards him suddenly and froze.

Darien had not meant to get that close to her, but it was almost as if his body had a mind of its own. Now, staring into her wide blue eyes, he almost forgot how to breathe. Releasing the blanket, he reached forward and lightly brushed back her damp hair from her forehead.

Serena's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. Her lips parted slightly as he leaned down. _What's happening? What's happening What's happening? Oh, shut up!_ As she was closing her eyes, however, a shrill whistle cut through the living room like a bucket of cold water. Both Serena and Darien gasped and sat up straight.

Clearing his throat, Darien rushed to his feet. "That'd be the tea kettle… I better… I better get you your hot chocolate."

Watching him once again disappear into the kitchen, Serena put a hand over her still pounding heart. _What just happened? This is Darien for crying out loud! Her sworn enemy! _She shook her head to clear her mind as she adjusted her weight but hissed when she leaned down on her right hand and pulled it to her suddenly, clasping it to her chest.

"Are you all right?"

Serena looked up at him with new tears pooling in her eyes. "Yeah, it's just my hand."

Darien raised an eyebrow as he came closer and set the cup of hot chocolate on the tile in front of the fireplace. "Let me see." Gently taking her tiny hand in his, he turned it over and sighed, seeing the large scrapes on her palm. Opening his first aid kit on the floor, he tore open a packet with an alcohol wipe. "I have to clean it… This is going to sting." He felt her body tense in preparation for the pain and when she winced he hesitated briefly before continuing to clean the wound. "You know, I'm impressed. I assumed that you'd be wailing up a storm already."

_So much for Darien being nice! _Serena scrunched her nose at him as he began smearing ointment on her palm. "Hmph, I don't just cry about anything you know."

"Oh, so it was the end of the world when you lost the new arcade game or when you dropped your ice cream cone on the ground? Or when you failed to see the glass doors in your way when you were running into that jewelry shop down the street?"

As Darien finished wrapping the gauze around her hand she snatched it away and crossed her arms. "Those were specific instances of me having a bad day."

"Oh! And there was that time that-"

"Okay, okay! So I'm a crybaby." Serena shrugged and looked down at her bandaged hand. She gasped softly when his fingers curled gently around her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

Smiling, Darien released her chin. "I've also seen what a strong person you can be when you put your mind to it. I mean, you've dealt with me all this time. And sometimes, you even have a surprisingly witty comeback."

Serena pursed her lips and glared. "You fail at giving compliments, you know that, right?" Losing a little bit of her steam, her glare faded and she gazed at him curiously. "Why _are_ you always so mean to me, Darien?"

Darien gave her a small crooked smile and shrugged. He wasn't exactly about to tell her how cute she was when she was angry and decided to change the subject. "C'mon, let's have a look at that knee."

* * *

_Please review!_

_Thank you! :)_


End file.
